Dirty Secrets
Plot When the team went to Dirt Area, they get invited to the World Business party at the Plumington Hotel. While taking a look at the hotel, they found Japanese businessman Hang Hua bashed in the party room. The team found three suspects, pioneer George Trollope, Suleiman's wife Roxelana and Roxelana's girlfriend Serap. All of whom, went to the party. Later, they found two more suspects, the party owner Liam Jackson and cosplayer Patrick O'Reely. Mid-investigation, Leonard told the party owner is here. Soon after, Liam told the team he will keep the party going while they are investigating. When the team got five suspects from the party to question them again, George was furious when Hang made a statement saying black people will get payed for $10 instead of $50; Roxelana was angry after the victim caught her and Serap kissing. Later, Hang talk to Serap to stop being gay. Before the murder, Liam spoke to Hang about the business scam, which made the victim leave; and cosplayer Patrick was infuriated when Hang called his costume stupid and old. The team found enough evidence to arrest party owner Liam Jackson. Upon admitting the murder, he found out that Hang was keeping secrets to the company and Japan after the business scheme in 2001. When he asked him about the scheme, he didn't answer his question and told Liam that he is late for his meeting. Angry for not telling him about it, he grabbed his own trophy and bashed him to death. When one of the pieces broke, he thought the janitor would clean it up, but the team got the pieces first before the janitor could clean it up. Judge Peterson sentenced him to 30 years in prison. After the arrest, Suleiman arrived at the party, demanding where he is. The team told him that he is in America and from a different timeline. Shocked by their answer, he told the team that there was a vortex in the empire and sucked them and the people in. When Suleiman was about to finish his story, Serap interrupted Suleiman when she informed him about his concubine, Roxelana, being kidnapped. After the team tried to find her and her kidnapper, the team found a letter in the meeting room from Leonard saying he was kidnapped by the same person who kidnapped Roxelana. The team went back to interrogate Suleiman if Roxelana had any enemies, Suleiman answered Vizier Ibrahim was one of her enemies but he knew that he would never do that because Suleiman trusts him. The team then asked Serap to give them the description and their whereabouts to the kidnapper. Serap didn't get to see what they look like but she managed to see them going to the park. The team went to the park to find them. When they got there, a person , Jason Polish, told them that the park is closed today. The team told Jason that they are looking for a kidnapper, Jason apologized and left. After all the events, the team discussed where are they, their discussion was interrupted again after both of the team got knocked out. Summary 'Victim' *Hang Hua (Found bashed in the party room) 'Murder Weapon' *Trophy 'Killer' *Liam Jackson Suspects PCC7Suspect1.png|George Trollope PCC7Suspect2.png|Roxelana PCC7Suspect3.png|Serap PCC7Suspect4.png|Liam Jackson PCC7Suspect5(1).png|Patrick O'Reely |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Quasi Suspects PCC7QSuspect1.png|Suleiman the Magnificent Killer's Profile *The killer eats noodles *The killer owns a trophy *The killer speaks Japanese *The killer has black hair *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Party Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Picture; Victim Identified: Hang Hua) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Gold Piece) *Examine Faded Picture (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man (New Suspect: George Trollope) *Question George if he knew the victim (Prerequisite: George Trollope identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pool) *Investigate Pool (Clues: Emerald, Laundry Bag) *Examine Emerald (Result: Gold Dust; New Suspect: Roxelana) *Ask Roxelana what she's doing here (Prerequisite: Gold Piece analyzed under microscope) *Examine Laundry Bag (Result: 16th Century Cap; New Suspect: Serap) *Give Serap her cap back (Prerequisite: 16th Century Cap found) *Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats noodles) *Analyze Gold Piece (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a trophy) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2' *Tell Liam to stop the party (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Meeting Room) *Investigate Meeting Room (Clues: Glove, Audio Recorder) *Examine Glove (Result: Brown Hair) *Examine Brown Hair (New Suspect: Patrick O'Reely) *Ask Patrick why he is dressed up as a musketeer (Prerequisite: Brown Hair analyzed under microscope) *Examine Audio Recorder (Result: Victim's Recorder) *Analyze Victim's Recorder (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Japanese; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pool Chairs) *Investigate Pool Chairs (Clues: Dollar, Victim's Bowtie) *Examine Dollar (Result: Angry Message) *Find out why George wrote an angry message to the victim (Prerequisite: Angry Message unraveled; Profiles updated: George eats noodles and owns a trophy) *Examine Victim's Bowtie (Result: Pink Substance) *Examine Pink Substance (Result: Lipstick) *Question Roxelana about the victim's bowtie (Prerequisite: Lipstick analyzed under microscope; Profiles updated: Roxelana owns a trophy) *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3' * Investigate Stage (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Security Camera, Poster, Jewelry Box) * Examine Security Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * See why Serap argued with the victim (Prerequisite: Security Camera unlocked; Profiles updated: Serap eats noodles and speaks Japanese, Roxelana eats noodles and speaks Japanese) * Examine Poster (Result: Red Cloth) * Confront Liam about the poster (Prerequisite: Poster examined; Profiles updated: Liam eats noodles, owns a trophy and speaks Japanese, George speaks Japanese) * Examine Jewelry Box (Result: Number on Paper) * Analyze Number on Paper (09:00:00) * Question Patrick why he wrote the number 43 on the paper (Prerequisite: Number on Paper analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Stage) * Investigate Stage (Clues: Bloody Trophy, Napkin) * Examine Bloody Trophy (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) * Examine Napkin (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Clear Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Digging It In (1/6) (1 star) 'Digging It In (1/6)' * Tell Suleiman that he's in a different timeline (Available after unlocking Digging It In; Reward: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Meeting Room (Prerequisite: Suleiman interrogated; Clue: Note) * Analyze Note (09:00:00) * Question Suleiman if Roxelana have any enemies (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Collect a description from Serap (Prerequisite: Suleiman interrogated; Reward: [Male} Ottoman Turban, Female Ottoman Cap) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "dirty little secret", which means a secret you don't want anyone to know but someone found out.